1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigeration unit flushing systems and more particularly pertains to a new refrigeration unit flushing system for receiving and directing liquid used to clean a refrigeration unit to a desired disposal area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refrigeration unit flushing systems is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system has certain improved features to seal one end of a refrigeration unit to inhibit the liquid draining out of the unit during cleaning. Additionally, the system should partially cover the other end of the refrigeration unit to permit the introduction of the liquid and the collection of the liquid draining out.